


Is It Bad?

by Sosi282



Series: Is It Bad? [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosi282/pseuds/Sosi282
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas doesn't remember anything about himself. Not even his name. Until later, of course. But what happens in the Glade, hopefully stays in the Glade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to James Dashner! This story is also on Wattpad, under the same name. It's not up yet, but when this is finished it should be up on Wattpad. There will be somewhat slow updates, I'll type it on Wattpad before I post it to here. Happy reading!

Darkness. It was all he saw at first, and nothing else that could top it. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks, but he was sure it was pitch black. He moved around a little, only to be brought down by gravity he was so weak. He stuck out his arm at the very least, and felt cool metal at the tips of his fingers. All of a sudden, he felt a jolt. It was all around him, and he felt like he was going up, but wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

He didn't remember a thing about himself. not a name, not a face, not even where he was that seemed familiar. He knew he was alive, and that he was breathing, but nothing else really came to mind. He tried to remember how he got there in the first place, like if he climbed in or someone forced him to. He tried and tried for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a couple minutes. He still felt like he was going up, and he wasn't going to stop for a while. So he moved over to a corner and put his head on his knees, and thought some more. 

He kept reaching back as far as he could, searching through his memories to see if he could remember, but nothing came to mind. He couldn't remember a thing past when he first woke up. He never stopped moving upward since it started, and he thought about 10 minutes past. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't. All he knew was that he was moving, and he couldn't control it. Maybe it was all in his head, but he knew that to be wrong. He actually felt things around him, and he knew this wasn't an illusion. 

His thoughts were in all places, trying to figure out what's happening. I'm moving upward. Maybe to a surface, he thought.

He kept still the whole time, surprised that he was so calm with himself. Half of the people in this situation would scream their head off. So that's what he did. At first, his voice was dark and raspy, like he hasn't talked in ages. He tried to scream, but it failed after his first word. 

"Help! Please..." he tried, but his voice was so quiet he could barley hear himself.

About ten minutes later, he felt whatever he was in, stop completely. He looked up, still seeing darkness. Then, he heard the sound of grinding metal, and light above him, He was still looking up, and then the light shine into his eyes. He was blinded for a second, but then his eyes focused on a face that was near him. "He's alive guys! Someone get a ladder!" said the person. As his eyes adjusted to the light more, he noticed it was only a guy. He had short hair, and couldn't point out any other feature, for he was being held by the boy.

He closed his eyes, and waited until everything was quiet once more. When he opened his eyes, he saw a huddles group of boys around him. They all had what looked like rags for clothes, and not much to eat. None of them looked somewhat fat. All of them were different heights, ranging from taller than him by a foot, to smaller than him by two heads. He took note that there were no girls to be seen, and that there was a black man standing in front of him. Next to the black guy, stood a guy who liked like a stick, thin and tall. In the distance, stood an Asian kid who was staring at him, analyzing him. 

The kid was buff somewhat, a slim waist and arms that looked too tight for the arm holes that were rolled up to mid-bicep. It was a blue shirt and kaki shorts that he wore, with items on his back as well. He couldn't make out what was on the boy's back because of the distance, but he will ask later. They locked eyes for a second, but in that time frame, he could tell the kid took liking for him. 

Taking his eyes of the kid, he looked around him once again, but looking at his surroundings. There was a forest in the distance, and a poor looking shack somewhat next to it. What was odd though, was that where he was, he was standing in the middle of a giant box made of stone. The stone walls looked old, and were covered in vines. He began to panic, feeling trapped somewhat. Before he could react, the black man said something to him, taking his focus away from the walls to the man. 

"I'm Alby." he said to him, in a nice calm voice. "This here," Alby pointed to the thin man next to him, "is Newt. And welcome to the Glade, Greenie."


	2. Chapter One

"Oh, how the mighty fall in love."

***

He looked at Alby and Newt, their faces showing no emotion at all, and didn't say a word. What's a Glade? He thought to himself. When he looked at all the other people, they were all studying him not. They all were looking at him with a look of "What is he going to do?" He knew what he had to do right then. He turned to his right, taking last glance at everyone. He looked at the Asian kid again in the distance, and the kid shook his head, like he knew what he was going to do. He stopped turning completely, and locked eyes once again. "What are ya staring at, ya shank?" said Alby, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Alby turned around and looked where he was staring, and noticed the Asian kid. "Oh, that creep guy? That's Minho. I know he looks bad and all, but he's a great addition to this Glade. Don't be afraid of him Greenie."

He was going to run away from everyone, but Minho attracted him to stay. During this whole time, they never broke away the gaze they held. When they kept their gaze for more than a minute, Alby noticed and grabbed his arm. Ably dragged him to the poor looking shack, and on the way there, Minho started walking towards them as well. Newt also followed. Some other kids from the huddled group followed, and seemed older than the rest. 

Alby threw him in first, and pointed to a chair in the middle of a semi circle in the middle of the room. He got up and sat in it, and the rest of the boys came in. Alby sat directly in front of him, Newt next to him, and all the other boys sat down like they knew where their spots were automatically. There was only one open spot left, and that person hasn't arrived yet. Then the door opened to reveal Minho, who sat in the empty space that was more centered to him then Alby. So, Minho was more in front of him than Alby, and Alby more off to his left. He tried his best not to look at Minho, for the staring might commence. He tried his hardest, but his thoughts were interrupted by Alby's voice. 

"Ok everyone, I think we should start with the rules like we always do. Agreed?" Everyone nodded their heads, looking at him. "Greenie. This where we live, the Glade. We only have three rules here, but they all play a big part." He paused, looked around, then continued. "Rule number 1. Everyone does their part to help put others. Like, when we assign you a job, you do it fully. No slacking around. Rule number 2. Never, EVER hurt a fellow Glader. You will be punished if you do. And finally, rule number 3. You never leave the Glade. Period."

He was confused at first, on where would there be an exit in these walls? He didn't see one last time he checked. Alby seemed to notice his confusion. "There's one door that opens every morning and closes every night Greenie, and during the day you should be working and not going out there. Now that's out of the way, we can talk about what you'll be doing tomorrow."

Alby started talking to the other "Gladers" in a whisper, leaning over towards Newt first. All the others were talking to eachother, well, all but one.

Minho.

Minho was looking straight at him, not looking away. He blinked at Minho, and he somewhat nodded. Now that he thought about it, he never heard Minho speak before. Not one word yet. Minho broke the gaze first, and grabbed something from his pocket. It was a pencil and a small piece of paper, and he put the paper on his knee to write on it. Minho scribbled something down, and after a minute, he crumpled the paper up in his palm. He looked up at him again, continuing to study his features. 

Now that he was a reasonable distance from Minho, he could now study his face. It was smooth, almost no acne to be seen. It was the dirt on him that made him noticed, and a little skratch on his upper lip. He had dirt all over his face, mostly just duct but it was noticeable. He also had dirt under his fingernails, and his nails were fairly short. But what really stood out about him, was his thin, pale, lips. They looked so smooth that he wanted to touch them, and fix that cut on his upper lip like he noticed earlier. Maybe it was that there were no girls to be seen that made him think like that, but it just felt so right. He put the thought aside.

"We've decided to let you not do anything tommarrow just yet, we'll let you get used to the place first. That is all. Dismissed." 

After Alby said the last word, everyone left. He stayed seated with his eyes closed, trying to relax. He knew he probably looked like an idiot at the moment, looking upwards and his eyes closed. After he heard the door close, he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He thought he was alone, but one person was still in their seat after everyone left. It was Minho.

"Greenie." He said, his voice dark and smooth. Just like his looks. "Take this." He held out his closed palm, and there was the paper. He took it out of his hand, and clamped down on it. Then Minho stood up, and walked out.

***

He was sitting on a bench near where he came up from the ground, and heard some Gladers call it "the box".

He still hasn't opened the note, and probably won't for a while. After Minho left, he hasn't seen him. It's like he just disappeared off the face of the Earth. He also noticed that there were less people in the Glade, like about 8 or 10 left completely. Maybe they did, but he wasn't sure.

He looked down in his hand, and there laid the crumpled note. He didn't really know how to react, because it could be a good thing or a bad thing. He really didn't want to know at the moment. 

After a while of looking at the note, he finally looked up and saw the exit to the stone box he was in.

It was a small exit, and from where he could see it, it looked like a long stone hallway was on the inside. Why do they want me to stay away from there? I don't understand. He thought. While thinking, he tried to reach back into his mind to see if he could find his name. He could feel it on his fingertips, but he couldn't get just enough energy to grasp it into his hand. It was like trying to keep water in his hand, the more he thought about it the more it slipped away from him. I should give it a rest, he thought. 

After a while, a little kid walked over to him. He looked no older than 13, and had a huge mop of curly brown hair on top of his head. He wasn't fat, but he sure wasn't skinny. As he was walking over to him, he kinda tripped a little, but regained his balance. He noticed that the kid was just running to him, not walking. And when the kid finally reached him, he plopped down on the bench next to him. "Hello Greenie! I'm Chuck, and I was the Greenie before you!" Said Chuck, trying to be as nice as possible. 

He hadn't said a word since he came up from the ground, so he thought now would be a good chance. 

"Uh...hi....Chuck." he said. He didn't even know what his voice sounded like being properly used, not like when he cried for help in the box. He his voice, not too high or not to low like Minho and Alby. It wasn't as raspy as Minho, and kinda wanted it to be. Oh yeah. Chuck is here, he remembered sitting next to the boy. 

"You don't talk much, do you?" Said Chuck, noticing him space out. He shook his head and sighed, not wanting to talk at the moment. "Ah, I see. You're just overwhelmed with all the information that the Keepers are giving you. Don't worry, you'll get used to them in a week's time." Chuck stated, comfort in his tone of voice. He got that he was just being nice, but he didn't want to talk to people at that moment in time. "Well Chuck, it's nice to meet you. I'm going to take a.....walk." he said to the boy, and got up to walk off somewhere. There weren't many places to go, but he took his bet on the forest as the most interesting. He walked over to the treeline, and walked through. He didn't get too far before he was at a corner in the stone wall, and that corner was full of ivy. It looked comfy to sit on, so he sat down against the wall and opened his hand that held the note. It's now or never, he thought. 

He unfolded the paper carefully, and read the words on the paper. 

Greenie,

Did you feel that? When we looked at eachother? That pang in your chest? Well, today's your lucky day Greenie. I'll show you around later. After the walls close, meet me by the box. I'll show you everything you need to know.

-Minho


	3. Chapter Two

"And I'll be holding on to you"

                              ***

Thomas.

My name is Thomas.

He thought he would be called Greenie for the rest of his life, but he finally remembered his name after reading the note Minho gave him. And what "pang in his chest"? He thought back to when he first locked eyes with him. He did feel something but didn't know what it was. He put the thought to the side. He assumed that he came in the after noon, because the sun was starting to disappear behind the tall walls. When do the doors close? Thomas thought. For once, out of the couple hours he's been there, he felt excited. He didn't know why, but Thomas felt excited.

Excited to meet Minho. 

Which is kind of weird to him, because he never thought about things like that. Out of all the people there, he found Minho the most interesting.  He was dark and mysterious at the same time, but he felt like he was getting a nice vibe from him too. Maybe he felt like a teenage schoolgirl freaking out about their crush. Maybe he was in a way, but only knowing Minho for half a day, maybe less, Thomas felt like he could look up to him. Like Minho was a leader in his own way. Was he the leader of this place? 

Thomas got up from his spot in the corner, and walked out of the wooded area. When he walked out, he heard a giant rumbling sound to his right. When he looked over to what it was, he saw the exit hole of the Glade start to close, its spikes sliding into their holes on the other door. It took a full thirty seconds to close, and it stopped moving with a loud boom. It was still light out, but not like it was when he came up from the box. Minho would be back right about now, and he would know what's going on. 

He saw all the Gladers heading toward the poor shack, most of them talking to each other in groups of 5 to 8. They all walked into the shack. Thomas decided to go with them to see what's going on, and as he walked through the door, people were sitting at tables with their friends. There was also people getting food at a counter, and a guy giving them the food on a plate made of wood. They were all smiling and happy, like this place was their home. 

Thomas got his food and sat down, not really in the mood to eat whatever was on his plate. He felt a pair of eyes on him, right at the back of his head. He turned his head around, just to see Minho looking at him. This time, he felt it.

That pang.

He again locked eyes with Minho, and never looked away. He really didn't want to, honestly. Thomas felt safe looking into the eyes of the boy, and he assumed that Minho enjoyed it as well. Thy didn't break eye contact until a familiar voice startled him. "Hey! I've been looking for you forever!" Chuck said, sitting next to Thomas. He shook his head and looked away from Minho, still feeling his eyes on him. "Sorry Chuck...I was thinking about something." He responded to the boy. 

As he was talking to Chuck the whole while he was eating dinner, he felt the eyes on him once in a while. The voice of Ably halted all conversation, talking in a loud, booming voice. 

"Everyone, welcome the Greenie to the Glade!" He said, clapping his hands. Everyone started to follow suit, holding up their cups and clapping for him. Alby spoke once again, and everyone went quiet again. Alby holds so much power, Thomas thought. "Got anything to say to everyone Greenie?"

He felt all eyes land on him. He noted that he was sitting in the corner, so if he stood up everyone would see him. He got up and started to speak. "Um...hi everyone." He said shyly. Just by his loss of words, he knew he wouldn't be very social with everyone. But, he wouldn't know anyone if he didn't tell them his name right? 

"My name is Thomas. I just found that out earlier while reading-" he stopped. No one but him knew about the note. Before he was to finish, they all started clapping and chanting his name. He smiled, and sat down once again. "Now now, settle down everyone. We'll have a celebration today for Thomas! Let's head over there now!" And after Alby made that announcement, everyone got up quickly and left in about a minute. Thomas didn't leave yet, he just stared down at his plate. 

He was trying to recover from being put on the spot, and didn't really like it. He really didn't know what to say, other than that he remembered his name finally. Maybe, just maybe-

"Thomas."

He spun around, only to see the person he was so excited to meet. "I like the name." He said, like it was no big deal. He walked over to Thomas, patting his shoulder. "Now, could you please explain why you were staring at me these past couple hours?" At this moment, Thomas's throat went dry as a desert. How would he respond? "Oh Minho, did I forget to mention you are extremely attractive?"

What?

Thomas was confused on what to say. Minho was starting to get closer to Thomas, to the point where their chests were touching. Minho leaned forward to whisper into Thomas's ear. "You're blushing." He whisperd, and that sent chills down Thomas's spine. Minho pulled back, only to barely touch Thomas's lips with his own. 

It wasn't a full kiss, their lips weren't even touching to be in full detail. But they felt each others lips for sure, and no one moved. "You're not moving, Thomas. Why aren't you pulling away?" Minho asked, still staying where he was. 

Why aren't I pulling away? Thomas thought. I don't even know what to do here, let alone know who this boy is. What am I doing? 

"If you won't do anything, then I will. Make your choice." Minho whisperd, and Thomas heard loud and clear what he was trying to imply. Thomas pulled away, he didn't want this to go any further than it already was. He searched Minho's face for any disappointment, and there was none. Just a sly smirk, with his teeth showing full and clear. "Let's go to the party, shank."

                               ***

After a while of people fighting and Thomas mostly sitting alone, Chuck came again.

"You should join us for a game Thomas. It's where you have to do something that someone says, or answer a question truthfully. Only if you want to though." Thomas chuckled, and got up to stand next to Chuck. 

When Chuck led him over to a group of people, he only recognize Alby, Newt, and Minho. There was also the cook who served the food, the kid who helped him out of the box, and the kid who had tons of acne of his face. They all sat in a circle, two spots open for Chuck and Thomas. Chuck sat to his right, Alby to his left, and next to Alby sat Minho, then Newt, then the acne kid, then the kid who helped him at the box, then the cook, then finally to Chuck. 

First to speak was Alby, and he asked Newt if he could chug a full glass of this one drink that looked amber, and Newt successfully did. 

Thomas zoned out a couple minutes into the game, trying to figure out what happened in the shack. Did Minho really think of him that way when they barely knew each other?

"Ok. I'm gonna shake it up guys." Said the kid who helped him from the box. "Thomas. I want you to go kiss anyone here in the whole Glade."

Thomas froze. Wh...what?

He might have said it out loud, because Alby starting laughing and said "Do it Greenie!" I literally just got confirmation from the leader of this place, so I might as well. But, he did have another option. He could take the question. He finally shook his head and asked for the question, which was lame. 

He ended up daring Chuck to lick the ground, which he did.

It ended up with Minho going, what he didn't expect what would happen next.

Alby was the one who said it.

"Minho! Kiss someone. Wait no, make out when them." Alby stated, smirking at him. Minho smirked right back, and flicked his eyes towards Thomas, almost asking if it was ok. Thomas nodded with his eyes, and Minho walked over to him and grabbed the side of his face. "We can finish what we started." He whisperd in Thomas's ear, and leaned in.

When their lips touched, it was pure bliss for Thomas. 

At first it felt weird, but then again, he was sure he hadn't kissed anyone else before. It soon felt natural, and he kissed back. Thomas temporarily forgot about the people sitting around him, staring in awe at their little moment. Minho's lips were soft, and he felt if as if he were to kiss to hard they would break. They were like flower petals on his lips, and he couldn't get enough of the feeling. Thomas moved his hands behind Minho's neck, deepening the kiss even more than it already was. Then, he felt Minho slide his tongue across his bottom lip, and Thomas happily opened his mouth for Minho. When their tongues met together for a moment, Thomas swore he heard a moan on Minho's end of the kiss. He was glad he could make him feel like that. Thomas felt hands in his hair, gently tugging at it, kneeding it. Then, Thomas finally took notice of the very quiet people around him.

When they both pulled away, everyone was staring at them both. 

People stopped fighting in the circle, everyone was silent, and people's mouths were hanging open. Minho sat up again and walked over to his spot, licking his lips. Thomas did the same, wanting to taste him once more. 

Everyone was still silent after they both stopped kissing, and then came the whispers of disappointment from people all across the Glade. Alby was the most surprise, he didn't actually think that his prank would work.

But it did alright. It worked indeed.


	4. Chapter Three

"Tell me how I mesmerize you, I love you and despise you"

                              ***

The second time Thomas kissed Minho, was only a day after.

Thomas slept in the middle of the glade with all the other Gladers, hearing light snores all over the place. He wondered where Minho was sleeping, and he fell asleep at that thought. 

After that kiss at the party, all he thought about during his work was about Minho. The feel of Minho's hair against his fingertips, the way his lips were chapped but still very soft, the way Minho's fingers were on Thomas's waist, slightly squeezing him, and the way their lips moved so perfectly with each other. All Thomas thought about was these things, and slowly, they were fading away. Just bits came back after only 10 hours, and after he finished his work to head to lunch, he had lost the feeling of Minho completely. 

Thomas knew he was the talk of the town, publicly making out with a keeper of the highest job in the Glade was no joke to all the other Gladers. Infact, everyone knew what Thomas did, even if they weren't even there watching in person. Word got around that Minho also wanted more than one kiss from Thomas, but he knew that wasn't true, due to the glares he was getting from Minho. Thomas officially ruined Minho's reputation. This didn't come easily on him though. The guilt was killing him inside and out, eating him whole like some kind of monster. 

His work that day was with the Track Hoes, and it was agonizing work. How did people do that for a full day? A full day in the heat and pulling weeds. That sounds like really difficult for anyone really, and no one could just do that any day.

But Thomas did what he was told, and he did his job well according to Newt. It was lunch time and he head over to the place where people are gathering up to eat their lunch and take breaks from their works. Thomas sat with Newt today, but only because because he didn't want to sit by himself, and to ask what to do about the thoughts on Minho.

"So, how are you doing Tommy?" Newt asked once he sat next to Thomas. Thomas thought that the nickname was really funny, really. He liked it. "I guess....good." he said, trying to find the right words without sounding to tired to really care about anything other than the black haired Asian. "Welp, that's good." Newt stated, and started to eat. It was quiet, mainly because everyone was whispering about Thomas and what he did. Newt leaned over to Thomas, and whispered "So, how good of a kisser is Minho?"

Thomas jumped a little, and turned beat red. He didn't think Newt would just go straight to the topic, but then again, everyone is talking about it anyway, so what's the point. "I guess.....he's fine? I've never kissed anyone before so I really don't know too much about the topic." Thomas stated, and then Newt rolled his eyes. "Then how did you look like you knew what you were doing when you kissed him?" Newt asked, and shoved more food into is mouth. 

It was the part where Newt was really interested in the kiss that scared Thomas, because maybe he was interested into Minho, and that scared the shit out of Thomas. 

Newt was expecting an answer at that moment, and Thomas didn't have one. All he knew was that the kiss was amazing to him, and he hoped Minho felt the same. Sometimes he feta as if he pressured Minho into the kiss, but then he remembered it was Minho who started the sweet kiss. Maybe it wasn't his fault,  but he knew Minho was mad at him when he got back to the Glade later that day. 

When Thomas locked eyes with Minho, he looked angry. At him, Thomas thought. But then Thomas remembered that it was Minho who kissed him first, not himself. He had no right to be mad at Thomas when it was his fault for the kiss (that felt amazing, Thomas added). Thomas grew mad at the boy, but only because the boy couldn't be mad at Thomas because it was the boy who started it. 

Minho continued to run to the map room, and when he got to the old shack, he closed the door behind him. Thomas did the rest of his work just in time for dinner, and he took a seat alone. He was in a somewhat corner, away from everyone else. He heard whispers of his name float throughout the Gladers, and they all stared at him. He felt like a rare bird, being watched constantly because of a stupid mistake. It wasn't even his fault that he happened to enjoy the kiss he and Minho shared, but he loved it. 

Thomas couldn't get it out of his head, and he assumed that was a very bad thing on his part. Knowing how angry Minho is at him, Minho most likely forgot the kiss even happend at all. This killed Thomas from the inside out, and he hated the feeling. 

He couldn't handle the stares anymore, so he got up and left the small room to go outside and clear his head. He tried not to get angry and punch a tree or something, but when he made his way to the woods, he really was angry. 

He was hurt, and that translated into anger. 

Hardly anyone has talked to him the whole time he's been here, no one informed him on all the proper rules, and of course to make matters worse, everyone looked at him like he was a monster. Everyone had known him for only two days, while most people know who Minho was for a while now. They all had his back, and if they looked at him like a jock who uses everyone because that's what Minho tells them, they will listen to Minho, no doubt. They trusted him, they put all their trust into him because he was naturally the leader in this whole place, and no offense to Alby, but he isn't such a good leader. He was more of a puppet, but then again, that's none of his business. 

Thomas felt alone, hurt, and upset. 

He leaned against the tree, his forehead making contact with the rough bark. He sighed and turned around, and sat down on the ground to lean against the tree. 

He stared off into the distance for a while, before hearing footsteps coming closer to him. He looked away and got up, not taking his chances on who it might be. 

Thomas's guess was right, when he heard Minho call his name. Thomas started walking deeper into the trees, hoping Minho would get the hint to leave him alone. It failed. Minho was still trying to talk to Thomas, only about 10 feet away. Thomas finally reached a spot where the two walls met, and the vines were thick there. He stopped walking, sighed, and turned to face Minho. "You've got me cornered, nice job Minho" he said, trying to stay calm and not let his voice crack under the pressure he feels in his chest. 

"Huh, seems like I did" he responded, taking a look around the place he was. Thomas stood there and didn't move, watching Minho, hoping he would say something first. He was tired of waiting for the Asian boy, so he spoke first. 

"You wanted to talk to me why?" He said, talking with a tone that seemed annoyed. It suit him well. "Yesterday" was all Minho said to Thomas, and he knew this wasn't going to end very well in his favor. 

"What about it" Thomas replied, putting a hand on his hip, looking at Minho. "I would say I'm sorry shank, but I know you liked it."

What Minho said was the truth sadly. 

Thomas froze, not wanting to move. He sat down, his head in his hands as he slides down the thick ivy to the floor. Thomas wiped the sweat off his forehead, and looked to Minho who moved to sit cross legged in front of Thomas. "Did...you like it too?" Thomas asked hesitantly. He really didn't want to know the answer. He saw Minho's face briefly change to an amused expression, and Thomas immediately regretted asking the simple question. 

Minho finally spoke after what felt like forever. 

"Of course I did shuck-face. Why would I not?" He said, using the Gladers' slang. Thomas held back a chuckle at the word. 

"Okay." Thomas replied, not knowing what else to really say to that. "I have an idea." Stated Minho, flatly. Thomas looked up at him, slightly raising an eyebrow at the black haired boy. A million things went through his mind, but when Minho spoke, none of the things he was thinking came out of the raven haired boy. What came out was:

"Let's kiss again." 

Immediately, Thomas shot up, on his knees and so did Minho. Their lips connected with one swift movement, their eyes fluttering closed as Thomas savored the feeling of kissing Minho again.


	5. Chapter Four

"We all are living in a dream"

                                      ***

When Thomas broke the kiss a little to take a breath, Minho took took this chance to slip his tongue into Thomas's mouth. Thomas was surprised at first, not expecting the very attractive Asian to do such a thing with Thomas. 

He expected a small kiss, but things quickly got heated. Thomas didn't see a lot of things in himself, and here was the most attractive boy in the Glade, kissing him. It really took Thomas a while to understand what Minho had done, and intertwined his own tongue with Minho's. 

It was a heated kiss, that's for sure. 

Hands going everywhere, lips smacking, and it getting warmer by the second. Thomas liked every second of it. 

Minho slid his hand up Thomas's shirt, feeling the boys chest and back. Thomas had to admit, it felt very good. Thomas took his hands and put then in Minho's hair, slightly tugging at it. He heard a moan come from Minho, so Thomas continued to tug at his hair, but a little harder. He took one of his hands and cupped Minho's face, to feel that he really was there and this isn't some dream.

Minho was really there. 

Minho broke the kiss first, and leaning his forehead against Thomas's. They were both breathing hard and fast, like they just finished running. "We....should do this more often...." Minho breathed quietly, and lifted Thomas's neck up to kiss the flesh that was there. Minho started kissing his jaw first, working his way down to Thomas's collarbone. Thomas moaned when Minho bit him a little, and Minho continued to gently bite him. Thomas couldn't belive the pleasure that was exploding inside him, stretching from the core of his chest to the tips of his fingers. He was sure that he has never felt this before, and he never wanted it to end. 

Minho suddenly stopped, making Thomas whine as he feels the growing tension in his pants. 

"I have a deal to make with you Thomas." Minho says, close to his ear. Thomas raised his hips just to get the slightest contact with Minho, and to his luck he grazed Minho's arm between his legs. He groaned at the contact, wanting more before he can't take it. Minho continues to speak into Thomas's ear. "Let me use you, and you can use me. After I get back from running in the maze."

Thomas was shocked.  

"I mean, think about it. We are all guys. No one gets any pleasure around here, at least, not a lot. We can do it to each other whenever we want to get our stress out. Think about it" Minho whispered into Thomas's ear, and started to kiss down to his lips. They shared one last kiss, before Thomas broke away. 

"I'll do it Minho."

                                        *** 

After they sorted the details of the deal, it was already somewhat dark. He told Minho he will talk to him tomorrow.  

This time, he stayed at the little corner of the forest. The ivy was this here, and he could sleep comfortably in that spot. Just when he was on the verge of sleep, he thought about the deal he made with Minho. 

The deal was that if they were frustrated, needed to get stress out,or just for the hell of it, they would meet in the little area and do something with each other. Thomas agreed to do anything, and so did Minho. The rules were simple actually. He could still hear Minho's voice in his head saying them to Thomas. 

"First, no one will know. If the whole Glade finds out, we are more likely to be stalked. Second, it can happen anytime. After I get back from running, to way before the sun comes and I have to go run. Third, and most important, no feelings attached."

Thomas cringed at the last part. I mean, I guess it would make sense as two boys being in love with each other isn't the best idea in the world. Problems can arise quickly, and plus, Minho isn't that type of guy. He uses people. Thomas is fine with it, as long as Minho won't reject him as a friend. He needs as much friends as he can in this place, and Minho was a nice start because everyone trusted him. 

He wasn't sure if he heard footsteps when he fell asleep, but Thomas felt something brush his arm before he was knocked out cold. 

                                      ¿?¿?

When Thomas woke up, it was Newt shaking him awake. He sat up quickly, looked around, and realized it was just the two in three corner of the forest with the thick ivy. "What are you doing in the far corner of the Deadheads?" Newt asked. Thomas was confused. Deadheads? What's that? 

As if speaking out loud, Newt explained this is where they buried all the dead Gladers that have died somehow. Thomas slightly nodded and got to his feet, following Newt out of the Deadheads and into the Glade. 

"You are with the Med-Jacks today Greenie. Have fun with Clint, will you?" Newt faced towards him, and Thomas looked over at the walls. They were open, meaning Miho has already started running. Thomas sighed, and walked over to the couple rooms in Homestead that were used for medical purposes. Newt walked him over there, making sure Thomas won't do anything rash or go into any rooms that were off limits. Thomas laughed to himself on how protective Newt was. 

Before he stepped into the room that was for the Med-Jacks, Newt stopped him with a hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Listen, there are too many rumors about you Tommy. I really suggest sitting with me and Chuck today, try to fit in. Yesterday after you left dinner, people got all suspicious on ehere you went because Minho followed you out. You really need to act normal here, I don't want you to be alone in this place, that's too much for a person. You're brave."

Thomas nodded and opened the door into the room. 

When he walked in there was a table in the center of the small room, and shelves of a bunch of stuff. Stuff in syringes, cloth, bottles of different liquids, and patches for wounds. Pretty much everything needed in a medical room to treat small wounds that aren't life threatening. Thomas thought to himself if they ever lost anyone because they didn't have the right materials to care for the person, so he kept his mouth shut and didn't bother to ask. 

Clint showed Thomas how to wrap up a wound on Clint's arm, giving an example for Thomas to follow. Since there wasn't anyone hurt yet, Thomas practiced a lot of different things on Clint before eventually one of the Slicers came into the room with a cut arm. Clint showed Thomas how to do the first part, cleaning the wound. Thomas got to dress the wound after he was done, and he was sent off to lunch. 

When lunch was over, nothing new really happened at the Med-Jacks place. He just hung around with Clint, not really doing anything. Time flew by fast, and next ring he knew the doors closed around the Glade and Thomas was heading over to dinner. When he got there, Frypan (which he learned was the best cook in the Glade) served everyone some chicken soup that everyone really liked. 

After he got his bowl, Thomas took the chance to sit with Newt in the back, his back facing the wall and him looking at all the Gladers. No one was behind him. He started conversation about his day with the Med-Jacks, telling Newt he learned some valuable information in his few hours with them. Thomas felt a presence sit down next to him, so he looked over to see Minho smiling at him. He smiled back and continued to tell Newt about his day. 

Minho was listening as well. 

When he finished, Newt started to tell a story of some sort. Thomas was listing, but he felt Minho's hand snake up his thigh. 

His breath hitched slightly, trying not to make a sound or Newt will look over at them. Minho rubbed Thomas's thigh a little harder, moving to his inner thigh. Thomas glanced over at Minho's face, only to see him focused on Newt, listening to the story that Thomas is not paying attention to. Minho took his hand and went higher, pulling Thomas a little closer on the bench they were on, and slipped his hand into Thomas's shirt. His hand raked his back, and then eventually back to Thomas's thighs. 

"Deal" Thomas heard Minho say under his breath, and he took Minho's hand in his own and squeezed it. Thomas let Newt finish his story before getting up and leaving to go to his spot in the Deadheads. 

After about 20 minutes, he heard footsteps come towards him. He looked up to see a smiling Minho, and he rose to his feet and as soon as Minho grabbed Thomas by his shirt, they kissed. 

Thomas moaned when he felt Minho tug at his hair, and kiss him harder. 

This continued until nightfall. 

There were hickeys everywhere on their necks, their lips all red and swollen, and hair all over the place. There were bite marks on Minho's stomach, and on Thomas's shoulders and arms. Thomas had felt so much pleasure in that amount of time, more then ever in his life. 

Thomas and Minho's pants were somewhat wet, from dry humping eachother. At the moment, Thomas was breathing heavily from when they finished. Minho was against the nearest tree, also panting like he just came from the maze. Both their shirts were off, and thrown somewhere my the trees. 

This deal, Thomas thought, was the best thing that could have happened.


	6. Chapter Five

"You got me lifted, drifted, higher then the ceiling, and oh baby, it's the ultimate feeling, got me lifted, feeling so gifted, sugar how you get so fly"

                                     ***

The next morning, Minho was gone. 

Thomas knew he was gone, and didn't mind. Thomas was happy. 

When he got up he went over to the showers to change, and after he got out he realized it was early. The walls haven't opened yet, and he went to go find Newt. When he found him at breakfast, he asked where he will be going that day. 

"You'll be with the Slicers in the Bloodhouse Tommy. I'm so sorry you have to go through it." He said, making him sound sorry for Thomas. He didn't mind really, he just wanted to do work to get his mind of things. 

"Say, what's that mark on your neck?"

Thomas froze. He completely forgot about the marks all over his body, so he had to make an excuse, and fast. "Oh I slept back in the Deadheads, there were rocks on the ground." 

It seemed believable,  to him at least. Newt smiled and laughed, throwing his head back and holding his stomach. "You need to find a better spot to sleep Tommy." Thomas laughed along with Newt for the hell of it, not caring. Pretty soon it was time for his day with the Slicers, but he wanted to enjoy the moment with Newt. It felt like forever before he heard his own laugh. 

After breakfast, Newt lead him over to the Sclucers in a corner of the Glade where the animal pens were, along with a little house called the Bloodhouse. 

                                     ?¿?¿

Thomas couldn't eat his lunch that day. 

When he first got to the Slicers, he thought they would help prepare food for Frypan. Chop up vegetables, store everything, stuff like that. The only thing that didn't make since was why it was called the "Bloodhouse". He found out soon that he was slaughtering animals, and preparing them for the meals Frypan would make. 

He nearly threw up the whole time, smelling the coppery blood all over his hands while people showed him how to do it. He eventually got to try to kill a pig on his own, and he sliced it open. When all the guts and innerds came out of it, he lost it. He was throwing up for a full 10 minutes, and he never went back in there again. 

Lunch came around, and he just sat there next to Chuck and across from Newt. It was a quiet lunch, almost as if Chuck and Newt knew what he had been doing for the past couple of hours because they went through the same thing. Indeed they did, because Newt spoke up on how he was with the Slicers for a while because he was one of the first people in the Glade. 

Newt eventually switched to running, but when Thomas asked on why he now works with the Track Hoes, he just looked down at his food and stayed silent. After a minute, he said that he had gotten stung by a Griever and went through the changing. 

Chuck's mouth opened to say something to Thomas, but a loud ring cut him off. 

Newt looked at Thomas, and at everyone else. Everyone was already out of their seats to leave Homestead to where ever the alarm was coming from. Newt looked overly confused, and started running to go outside, trying to favor his bad leg in the process. Chuck was running outside too, and soon Thomas was left alone in the room with his hands over his ears. The alarm was loud, and it seemed to get louder as he went outside to see what's going on. Everyone in the Glade dropped their things to go to the center of the Glade, to see the box. 

Thomas stood in the back, but soon shoved his way to the front where poor Chuck had to be because he qas smaller then everyone else. "What's going on?" Thomas asked quietly, and Chuck answered with a scared tone, almost as if he was freaking out on the inside. "Once every month, we get a new Greenie, like we did with you. We also get supplies once a week, but the alarm doesn't sound. Someone is in that box, and you've been here for 3 days."

Thomas understood right away. Someone is coming to the Glade, and it wasn't time for them to come. Is this Thomas's fault

Thomas put his hand over his mouth when the box finally came up, and Newt jumped down into it to help the new Greenie. 

It was a girl. 

She was wearing black jeans and a light blue shirt, which went to her elbows. Her skin was almost white, with nothing to blemish it whatsoever. He was tall, and fit as well. Finally, Thomas looked at her face. She had jet black hair, waving down to her shoulders. Her face was over all perfect, and nothing was on it that could take that away. Not even a scar. 

There were whispers around the Gladers,all talking about the girl. 

"Is she dead?"

"How old is she?"

"Why is a girl here?"

"I've got dibs over her, dude."

"No! Anyone who touches her without permission gets locked up in the Slammer for a week, no questions asked!" Shouted Newt. "Now someone get me a bloody ladder." 

Zart, the keeper for the Track Hoes (at least that's what Thomas thought) came with a ladder and put it over the edge of the box. All of a sudden, the girls eyes opened, and she shot up into a sitting position. 

She looked around first, her electric blue eyes scanning the crowd that was staring at her, before her eyes landed on Thomas. She pointed at him with her finger, and screamed "Thomas! Everything is going to change!" She opened her mouth to say something else, but she was already out cold on the box floor before she could start her sentence. 

Everyone looked at Thomas, and all Thomas was doing was staring at the girl, trying to get a memory or something. She didn't look familiar at all, he didn't even know her. He spoke his thoughts out loud and Newt replied "Thomas how do you not bloody know her? She screamed your name!" Newt was confused, and so was Thomas. 

Newt and Zart helped the girl up, and the Med-Jacks came to pick the girl up to take her to Homestead. They picked her up like it was nothing, and started to carry her over to the corner of the Glade. 

"Alright you shanks, get back to work!" Alby yelled, and he went to go see the girl. Newt walked over to Thomas. "You are excused from being with the Slicers today." Which was a relief, so Thomas relaxed a bit. "But you shank will go over to that girls room, and you look at her. You look at her good. Until dinner, you are to study her and see if you remember anything, and I mean anything about her or yourself. Got that?"

"Good that." Thomas whispered, using some of the Glade language. He turned around to go to the girls room, and on the way there, he racked his brain on how she could know him. 

                                     ?¿?¿

It was dinner time, and Thomas has been staring at the girl ever since lunch. 

He's been trying to get his head around how the girl knows him, but nothing comes to mind. He's touched her face, trying to see if he knew the softness of her skin. Nothing seemed to work, for nothing has triggered the response that makes her remember him. I thought everyone had a memory wipe before they came out of the box....? Thomas thought, trying to come up with a reason. 

He got nothing. 

Newt came in after dinner, bringing a plate for Thomas. It had some vegetables on it, making a mini salad. Newt knew Thomas was still sick from the Slicers earlier that day. "It thought you need some food Tommy." He said, trying not to be mean. Thomas was still looking at the girl while eating his dinner, and Newt grabbed a chair and sat next to Thomas to look at the girl. 

"She's pretty. Beautiful even." Whispered Newt, staring at the girl. Thomas nodded. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a tired Minho, walking over to sit across from Thomas at the other end of the bed. "We got a shucking girl?" He asked, as if he couldn't belive his eyes. "Yeah, she came up at around lunch time." Newt said, looking at to see Minho. 

Thomas was stuffing his face, mainly because he didn't eat lunch and he skipped dinner to see the girl. "She woke up screaming Thomas's name, saying everything is gonna bloody change. Weird huh? I sent Tommy here to look at her, see if he remembers everything." Newt stated. "I didn't remember anything." Thomas said with a mouth full. When Newt said that the girl had woken screaming Thomas's name, Minho glanced to Thomas, and then back to the girl. The simple glance turned into a glare. 

"Hey Thomas, deal." Minho said out loud, walking out of the room. Thomas nodded and stayed for a while to watch the girl so it didn't look suspicious on why he left with Minho right away. "Tommy, what was that all about?" Newt asked, and Thomas shook his head saying it's nothing. He stayed for about twenty minutes, and then left. Newt was still there, so he took the chance to go to his spot in the Deadheads. 

When he got there, Minho was leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. When Minho saw Thomas, he got off the wall and straight up kissed him. They kissed for a minute, and then Minho spoke between kisses, "Who....was...the ....shucking girl..?" 

Thomas pulled away saying he had no idea, and they continued to kiss. 

No words were spoken the rest of that night.


	7. Chapter Six

"I only love it when you touch me, not feel me"

                                     ***

It had become a code word Thomas learned to love within a couple of hours. The word brought him closer to Minho, and he loved being close to him. After the third time using it, way early in the morning before anyone woke up or the doors opening into the maze. A full hour to be exact. He heard the word in his ear that morning, and it sent shivers down Thomas's spine because he knew exactly who said that word. 

"Deal." Minho whispered into Thomas's ear, wrapping his arms around Thomas's waist, pulling him closer to the Asian. 

                                      ?¿?¿

After they were done, Minho had to go get ready for the walls to open. Thomas laid on the floor of his little spot, and thought about what they were doing. 

Thomas loved it. Simple. 

Thomas thought more about it, and the more he thought, the more he came to like Minho. The only problem was, was rule number three. No feelings attached. That was impossible to Thomas, because after thinking for a while and heading to breakfast, he liked Minho. He was a teenage girl who is freaking out over her crush, and his crush was Minho. His "deal" buddy. His acquaintance. His partner in this Glade. "And I have a shucking crush on the guy",  Thomas thought. 

The hair. It was perfect against his fingertips, the way it felt. It was a little thin, but easy to grip due to the dust and grime it had from the Glade and running all the time. The way Minho knew exactly what to do was amazing. Just when Thomas thought of that, he had a grim thought. 

"Had he done this before with someone else in the Glade?"

The thought sent shivers down his spine, making him physically cringe. He couldn't imagine him with someone else, but it sure was possible. Newt had told him that he, Alby, and Minho were the first couple Gladers here. Minho has been here for a while, and he could have anyone he really wanted. He's attractive, sarcastic, and everything in between. No wonder Thomas fell for him. He was shucking perfect. 

Thomas finished his breakfast, and walked up to Newt afterward. Newt explained he would be with Gally and the Builders today, and that it would be a long day for Thomas. He felt that somewhere in his blocked memories, that he wasn't good at building things, therefore he wouldn't like this job. 

                                     ?¿?¿

Thomas was right.

Now only could he not build anything, but the Keeper of the Builders, Gally, turned out to be a total Slinthead. Thomas shocked himself of the Glader language, surprised that he even used it in the first place. 

He was sitting near a tree by the box, where he first came up into this place. 

It was calming here, a slight breeze from the maze entering the Glade, slightly blowing Thomas's hair. Thomas was eating his lunch of a ham sandwich, which he liked best out of all the food Frypan served (A/N I really like it, so if you don't deal with it). He looked up at the sky, seeing a clear blue horizon above the walls, and no clouds. "Does it ever rain in the Glade?" He wondered, as he smelled the fresh air. It was so peaceful, he could fall asleep. 

Suddenly, Gally found him and yelled at Thomas to get back to work. 

                                     ?¿?¿

It wasn't the nails, hammer, or the splinters hurting his hands. It was the pressure and tension he kept in his hands the whole entire day he worked. It strained his muscles, and they hurt really bad. 

He heard that Alby and Minho went out into the maze earlier that day to see something. All around the Glade, he heard "they found a dead one", whatever that meant. Thomas was at dinner when he noticed Newt acting strange, and a little detached from the conversation Thomas was trying to start. Thomas was trying to tell Newt about his hands, but all Newt did was nod and look over to the door multiple times in the past five minutes. When he found Newt staring at the door for thirty seconds, Thomas snapped his fingers in Newt's face, getting his attention after a few seconds. Newt glared at Thomas, and went back to looking at the door. 

"What's wrong Newt?" Thomas asked, and Newt only whispered a reply. "They should be back by now. They shouldn't be out in the maze that long." Newt got up and threw his plate away, walking out of Homestead. Thomas was confused, wondering why Newt was such in a hurry. He got up too, seeing his dinner was done. He opened the door out of Homestead, and out into the Glade, scanning the area for Newt. He sees Newt by the door, and notices it is about dusk. 

The doors will be closing soon. 

Minho and Alby are still out there. 

Thomas internally panics, rushing over to Newt too. Soon, all of the Gladers were gathered around the West door, where Minho and Alby went into the maze together. The door would close any minute now, the suspense rushing through Thomas like poison. Suddenly, he sees two struggling figures appear around the corner, directly in front of Thomas. He quickly concluded it was Minho dragging Alby across the concrete to the doors. But the doors started to move, getting closer to the other side of the wall. It seemed to move faster my the second. But then, Thomas realized something. 

They weren't going to make it. 

Thomas did the most stupidest thing he could think of, and jumped into the maze with a thud. 

At first, the adrenaline was blocking out the pain of landing on the cold, hard floor of the maze. He couldn't hear the people behind him in the Glade yelling at him, telling him not to do it. He didn't feel the pain of his chest until he looked at Minho. He was still trying to drag Alby across the floor, but the boy saw the doors have closed, and instead dragged Alby to the wall nearest to them and sat him upright. 

Minho looked at Thomas, and glared. 

"You shuck-face. You just killed yourself, congrats." Thomas was surprised by the tone of Minho's voice, cold as stone. Thomas felt anger rise inside him, but held it in. Minho continued. "Why would you do that? That's so stupid, it has to be a pile of klunk." Minho was slightly walking towards Thomas, practically yelling at him. "Oh I get it, you just don't want to see your sex buddy get hurt, huh? So there is a slim hope that we can make out of this alive, and continue what we were doing?"

Thomas stood still. "Why did I even go out here?" He thought to himself, not really knowing the answer himself. Minho looked impatient, waiting for an answer from Thomas. Thomas thought about Minho. He came into the maze.....because he loved him. 

Thomas stood up to Minho, and in his best anger voice, he stated "No, Minho, that isn't why I came out here." Minho had a look of disgust, and spat on the ground next to him. "Then why did you come out here Slinthead? You killed yourself for no shucking reason, so don't go crying to your mamma-" Thomas jumped at him with anger, pinning Minho to the nearby wall across from Alby. Thomas had lost it. 

"Listen klunkhead, I came out here because I care about you! Why else would come out here?" Minho spat back words just as angrily. "Thomas, please, be realistic! You jumped out into the maze to save us shuckheads? Please, I've heard more klunk come out of Alby's ass then what you just said."

Thomas snapped. He didn't just snap with anger, he snapped with every emotion possible. 

"Minho! Listen to yourself, what are you saying! You are the best runner, the strongest person in the Glade next to Alby, your hair is shucking perfect, for God's sake! Your hands are soft, but they hold so much history of this Glade. Your lips....." Thomas trailed off, realizing that his voice has gotten significantly softer and he was staring at Minho's lips. Thomas realized what he was doing, and Minho was surprised. His mouth hung slightly open, wondering what else Thomas was going to say. "Wh-what?" Minho asked, pure shock written all over his face. "But the third rule states no feelings attached-" Minho was cut off by Thomas. 

"I think I fell in love with you, Minho."

Once Thomas said them, Minho's eyes locked with his. Thomas felt confident in what he said, not taking any words back. But what Minho did next, surprised Thomas the most. 

Minho shoved Thomas's hands off his shoulders, and Thomas backed up. Minho walked down the stone hallway, deeper into the maze. Thomas knew one thing that would make him stay. That chilling word, that Thomas loved and hated. It was risky, taking they they are inside the maze. A fatal, ever changing maze. Thomas still said it, loud so Minho (who was already halfway towards the corner) could hear Thomas. For the first time in his memories of this place, he made a command. 

"Deal!"


	8. Chapter Seven

"And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be"

***

Minho turned around to look at Thomas. He had a look of disbelief, almost ready to slap Thomas. "What?" Minho yelled at Thomas, his face stern. "You heard what I said! Now get over here!" Minho walked five or so steps to Thomas, just over 10 feet to Thomas. "And why would I do that, shuckface? We're in the maze! It's almost night, and Alby is shucking unconscious! And you, of all people, want to feel some pleasure? I could have gotten anyone I wanted in the Glade, and of all people I picked you."

Thomas felt anger boil inside him, rage taking him whole. "You made the deal in the first place! It wasn't my idea, you were the one who suggested it. Don't go crying to me because you chose the wrong guy." Thomas say Minho's eyes flare, and Minho stepped closer. He was only five feel away from Thomas at this point. "I didn't choose the wrong person. It's been the first time that I've done something like this, and you're shucking amazing at it" 

Hearing that made Thomas relax. Minho tensed at his own words, and realized what he said to Thomas. "I'm....I'm sorry Thomas. I didn't mean to say that to you." 

Thomas's heart sunk. "What are you implying Minho?" Thomas asked, his voice cracking at the Asian boy's name. "Nothing slinthead. You wanted a deal, you've got one." 

Minho walked forward after saying this, pulling Thomas close before his lips closed around Thomas's. He was shocked that Minho agreed, but all he needed was to have Minho at his side. They kissed for a minute or two, before Thomas chose to take control and shove Minho into the near wall, their lips never breaking. He felt Minho slightly gasp from the impact, and took the chance to slip his tongue into Minho's mouth. Minho opened his eyes for a quick moment, surprise filling them. Thomas's eyes were still closed, so Minho relaxed. Thomas's hands were roaming everywhere along the Aaian's body, slightly lifting up his shirt. 

Thomas wrapped his arms around Minho, slightly mowing into the kiss they shared. Thomas's mind was spinning at that very moment, of questions that he never thought of before this moment. "Does Minho actually like me?" Thomas continued to kiss Minho more deeply and full of passion. He tried to put all of his emotions into one kiss, making it pleasurable for Minho. They stayed at it for a while, before a loud groan was heard. They broke off the kiss, looking at each other for a moment before Minho spoke up and broke the sullen silence. "I don't moan that loud, slinthead." Thomas was confused at the most, on who made that noise that was loud. They were the only people in the maze-

Then, he remembered.

He looked at Minho, and locked eyes with the black haired boy. One word came out of Thomas's mouth, and it was the name of the Glader behind them. "Alby" 

Both of them turned around when Thomas said this, looking at the boy propped up against the maze wall. He had wide eyes, and was staring at them. At first, Thomas wasn't worried. He began to worry when Alby tried to say something, and they heard that groan again. Minho pushed Thomas away, and reached into his bag, getting a small notepad and pencil. He gave it to Alby to write something down, and Alby tried to write. He ended up with two words that could hardly be read, but Minho could read it. He gave the paper to Thomas, letting him see it for himself. 

YOU SLINTHEADS

Thomas fought the urge to smile, because it really was the wrong time to. Thomas gave the note back to Minho, sighing as he leaned against the wall. "We need to stop this, Thomas." Minho suddenly said, looking at him. Thomas looked at Minho, a slightly upset look on his face. He wasn't upset at Minho for trying to end the relationship, but more upset because he didn't want what they had to end. It was always the best part of himself: seeing and feeling Minho. He had him in his grasp all the time; and he loved that. Just then, a thought sent his mine askew. He spoke his thoughts out loud for Minho to answer. 

"What we're doing.....is it bad?" 

A shocked expression came over Minho's face. Thomas waited for Minho to answer his question. Minho opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it back up. Thomas then looked up at the sky, and saw a beautiful orange color. He continued to stare upward, the beautiful color filling his vision. He looked down at Alby, his eyes still wide looking at the two boys. At that moment, Thomas realized something. He is going to tell everyone about them. 

Thomas did the only thing he could really think of to do. He scanned his surroundings, looking at the walls of the stone maze. Some parts were covered in ivy, but not all of it. There were also cracks everywhere on the walls, some huge chunks that seemed to fall out naturally. Some of the chunks he saw on the floor next to the wall. Perfect, he thought to himself. The small rocks were behind Minho, so he brushed past Minho to get to the ball sized rocks. He felt sparks go up his arm, just like every time he touched Minho. Thomas loved that feeling against his skin. 

When Thomas grabbed the rock, it was the perfect weight in his hands. Not to heavy, but certainly not ligt in his hands. It was about the size of both of his fists put together, and it had some moss on it. He walked over to Alby, and sat in front of him. Minho give Thomas a questioning look, but he just shook it off and continued to do what he originally planned. He started to speak to Alby. "Listen to me Alby, ill apologize beforehand. Please forgive me." 

Thomas lifted up the rock, and smacked the side of Alby's head with it, knocking him unconscious.

Minho gasped and ran over to the leader's side, trying to get him awake again. When he didn't wake, Thomas knew he did a good job at what he aimed to do. "You're such a shucking idiot!" Minho yelled at him, standing up, dragging Thomas with him. He rolled his eyes at Minho, yelling at him back. "Oh, let me repeat rule number one that YOU made up. No one can know. I was keeping that true. Alby already saw us kissing each other, and hearing our conversation. Do you really think that he isn't going to tell someone in the Glade, and word will spread?" Thomas could see the pink tint on Minho's cheeks, blushing on what he had said about Alby. "And you would hurt our leader to protect that secret we have? That's just low." Thomas rolled his eyes again, and sighed. "Would you like the whole Glade to know that you are doing sexual favors for people? And to a Greenie? That would be low for your reputation." Minho sighed in defeat. 

Thomas turned around and walked to the opposite wall. He placed both his hands on the wall, sighing. He placed his forehead on the wall soon after, a saddening feeling coming over him. He then realized the hard truth, that was right behind him. 

Minho doesn't love him. 

He reached to punch the wall, when he felt a warm hand grab his fist before he could exert his anger onto the solid concrete wall. He groaned at the action Minho did, because the reason he was punching the wall was because of him. 

Minho spun Thomas around and said something Thomas will never forget. It wasn't inspiring or anything. It was only five words, but they helped Thomas agree with himself on how he felt towards the attractive boy in front of him. Now that he actually thought about it, he realized that he never thought he would ever say these words to him in his lifetime. 

"I broke the third rule."

At first, Thomas didn't understand one bit of what he said to him. He went though his mind, searching for something that could relate to what Minho said to him. But then, Thomas remembered, vividly, Minho saying something to him when they first proposed the deal. "And rule number three: no feelings attached."

But before he got the chance to respond, Minho leaned forward and captured Thomas's lips with his own. 

It was a sweet kiss, not full of lust like every one of their kisses ever shared. It was full of feeling. Passion. Love. Minho moved his lips alone with Thomas, them staying in this position for minuets on end. The sky was starting to get a dull purple above them, signaling that it would become night any time soon. When the Grievers come out. Minho pulled away first, then pulling Thomas into a hug. He didn't flinch or cringe, but he hugged back. They were both sweaty and tired, but it was just the beginning of the night. Before Minho pulled away, he whispered something into Thomas's ear. 

"Try to survive. Even though we were born to die."


	9. Chapter Eight

"My heart breaks every step I take"

***

M I N H O

Minho walked away from Thomas; but it pained him to do so. He didn't want to walk away from him, but they had better chances facing the Grievers alone, so they wouldn't sense them together. Also I can't bare to see him die in front of me, Minho thought. Minho turned the corner into section 8. The one he knew best. After he was out of sight from Thomas, he started running. 

Minho was all alone with his thoughts now, running in the dark trying to find the hidden spot that was in no other section. The cliff. Minho was heading there to be away from the Grievers, but it was just a guess. Minho had never been out in the maze at night, so everything was unpredictable. He has to constantly guess what he had to be doing, and completely throw everything he knew about running in the maze out the window. he knew he had a while before he reached the target area, so he let his thoughts take over as he focused on his breathing to get him there faster without cramps. 

When Minho first came here, some Gladers were there, ten at most. He only remembers two of the people who helped him out of the box. Alby and Newt. They really helped Minho feel welcome, and he was fitted into the jobs respectively. At first, he was never good at any of the jobs. He always cut his arms when he was with the Slicers, he could never dress the wound right, and whenever he planted a seed, it never grew. The only thing he was good at, was running. He figured this out because he was late. Often. He would oversleep, and he would have to run t get there on time. He would run often, and it became a routine after a while. He would get up early, and run around the Glade for no reason in particular. Newt, being second in command, noticed this and mentioned it to Alby. 

Soon enough, Alby made a new job just for Minho. Runners.

Before Alby even told Minho about the job, he told Minho to run around the whole Glade with no breaks all day. Minho was confused at first, because it was such a strange request. Minho did it with ease though, so at dinner that same day, Alby told him to do the same tomorrow. Minho continued this every day for the next week. Eventually he got so good at it, he became faster every day. Finally Alby told him that he was to run in the maze, mapping it.

Then, Newt came into the picture. 

It was little things at first, like they hung out more often and spoke more friendly towards each other. Then, one day, Aby made Newt a runner. It was a good choice, and Minho was happy. By this point, Minho was the Keeper of the Runners and he knew what he was doing, so he showed Newt how to properly run and map when they got back. It was Newt's second day when they had kissed for the first time. It was simple one, not at all full of lust.

This continued for a year, but Minho broke it off with Newt because it wasn't working out for them. They agreed to be best friends. It worked surprisingly well, and they acted as if nothing happened. It was never awkward between them ever again, and they were back to friends.

The basis for that story is that he didn't want Thomas to end up like Newt; pretending nothing ever happened. Minho had finally realized something.

He loved Thomas. 

It wasn't a "I think I love him but I don't really know" things, it was that Minho knew he loved Thomas. And as Minho ran, the more he thought about the boy, the more it pained him to run. Each step Minho took pained him, and eventually he had to stop. He, in all three years of running, he never had to stop. Ever. This suck-face, Minho thought. 

He kept running. 

???

When Minho finally got to the cliff, he saw a strange sight. It was Thomas, with three Grievers in front of him, ready to attack. They all stood in a line, ready to kill Thomas once and for all. Minho was afraid, so he stood behind the wall he was at. I'm so pathetic, Minho thought. He watched as the first Griever went head first at Thomas. Minho closed his eyes, unable to watch what was going to happen. He expected a scream, a cry, or some type of sound coming from Thomas when the Griever collided with him. Instead, he heard nothing of that nature. After ten seconds, he opened his eyes to see Thomas standing over the edge of the cliff, tears in his eyes. Minho ran over to him. He grabbed Thomas and held him till he stopped crying. Soon, Minho thought, I would have to lie to him. I cant let him think the truth. 

They headed back to the Glade.

T H O M A S 

He ran along side Minho, not daring to say a word about what happened hours ago now. It seemed like a distant memory of Minho telling (or at least hinting) that Minho was in love with Thomas. The only thing bothering him, was what Minho had said to him before he had walked off and left Thomas and Ably to where they were. "Try to survive. Even though we were born to die."

Those words have been in Thomas's head all the time they ran back to the Glade, and when they reached the doors, it still wasn't sunrise just yet. It would come soon, but not yet. He was happy that he got to stay with Minho a little longer, because he wanted to talk to him privately. They sat down Alby on the wall again, and this time, Thomas made sure he wasn't awake to hear the conversation he was going to have with Minho. 

Minho noticed Thomas inspecting Alby for him not to be awake, and then spoke before Thomas had a chance to. "Shank, I know what you're going to try to talk about, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, so just forget it." 

Just like that, Thomas's heart shattered. He wondered why Minho even said those things in the first place, and almost as if he said those thoughts out loud, Minho answered his question. "I said those things to encourage you, and I see that it worked." After hearing this, Thomas walked away from Alby to sit against the wall across from the boy talking. Thomas realized something as he laid his head back on the solid stone of the maze, and letting out a sigh. He realized that he has permanently damaged their relationship for good. He confessed his love for Minho, and Minho only lied to him about how he felt. That wasn't his fault, but he was devastated to hear the words 'I didn't mean what I said'. 

And just like that, they both dropped the subject. It hurt to suddenly stop talking to him. but it also felt good because he was too tired to continue the conversation.

Thomas looked up at the sky, trying to decipher the time the doors would open. They had about two hours. He thought it would be a good idea to take a small nap before he went back into the place he calls home now, and he faced Minho. He mumbled about going to sleep for a while, and Minho looked off into the maze, with an almost longing look. Thomas shook it off, and laid down on the floor. He used his hands as a pillow, and shut his tired eyes to give him a rest. He was asleep within seconds.

???

At first, it took a minute for Thomas to take in his horizons. He realized he was in a room, a quite fancy one he might ass. There was a bed behind him, with a beautiful mahogany feel to it. The room looked a dark amber color, with slightly red curtains. He was standing in front of a full body mirror, adjusting the black tie. He was wearing a pearl white suit, his hair done, and shoes polished. He was moving without controlling his actions, like it was him but he couldn't do anything about it. He seemed to move on his own, but when Thomas tried to do something like speak, nothing would come out of his mouth. A thought came into his mind when he saw himself back up from the mirror. 

Memory.

When Thomas stepped back, he heard the door open, and then shut behind him. He turned around to see Newt standing there; black suit, a white rose in his breast pocket, and a smile on his face. Thomas felt himself smile and walk forward (of course, not him doing but the past him walking forward), and hug his friend. When they separated, Newt had a serious expression on his face before speaking directly to Thomas. "Tommy, are you sure you want to do this? You sure you aren't a little young?" Thomas smiled at the little nickname, and nodded. "There aren't any laws that say against it since The Flare came about when the governments failed. So why not?" Newt replaced his frown with a smile, and went into the bathroom to get his bag. "Well if you're sure you want to do this, then we better get going. People are waiting on you." Thomas smiled at that, walking out the door. As they walked down the hallway, Newt said something before it switched into anther memory. "I still cant believe you're the wearing the white suit. I always thought it would be Minho." 

It then switched to Thomas looking down at hands. His own hands holding someone else's hands. On his left hand was a ring; a plain silver band on his ring finger. He looked up to see who he was holding hands with, but the picture was blurry. All he say was the outline of a face, and a blur of hair. he looked down t his hands again, and looked at his partner in front of him. He (Thomas knew it was a boy by the black suit he was wearing) also had a plain silver band on his left ring finger, and it shone in the light into Thomas's eyes. Thomas suddenly looked up and kissed the boy that was in front of him, and he felt one emotion in his mind as he started to wake up from this memory. 

Familiarity.


	10. Chapter Nine

"And I wanna get close to you, 'cause your hands and lips still know their way around." 

***

Thomas woke up with a jolt, immediately remembering what that dream was about. 

Marriage.

He was getting married to someone, and franticly, he looked at his left hand. He must have not been married that long before being put here in this maze, because there was no tan line to show that a ring was ever there in the first place. Thomas sat up, looking at the sky again. By the way the light shone, it would be about an hour before the doors would open. He looked across from him to find Minho staring at him, with concerned eyes. "Thomas, what were you dreaming about?" He thought about what to say before he thought back at the dream. The face of who he was getting married to was blurred, but then the image was finally clear after thinking about it. 

Inside, he knew it from when it happened in his memory. But he figured out that it was Minho who he was married to, and the boy in front f him had no idea that they got married. Fell in love. Or, even proposed. Minho had no idea, and Thomas turned pale at the thought. He was frozen stiff in his spot, near the wall and half sitting up. "Wh...why do you ask Minho?" he asked, fully leaning against the wall. Minho was laying on the ground still, probably still tired from all the running. It looked like he just woke up from a dream as well. "I've been up for about ten minutes and when I looked at you, you were mumbling on how sure you were about something." Thomas tried to look confused, and hide the fact that they were married. He pondered if he should tell Minho on what most likely happened before the maze, but he decided against it. If he wanted anything, it was Minho. He couldn't make himself look crazy for Minho, and he really wanted him to stay. He chose not to say anything.

"Minho...do you ever wonder about the life you had before this maze?" Thomas asked instead, trying to get an answer that Minho had a clue that they were married at some point. Minho looked around before answering. "Of course I did, I just learned to deal with it. I left my old home and this is my new one. I guess that's just how it works for some people. Now people like Newt, he talks about it all the time. Always wishin' he would get back to his family. That shank..." Minho mumbled the last part, trying not to seem mean towards his friend. Thomas laughed a little, and pushed the topic back at Minho. "Have you ever had dreams.....that you think were memories?" Thomas asked, making an attempt to see if Minho had remembered his life before the maze. Minho looked upset for a second, and looked down at his feet, away from Thomas. 

Before telling the story, Minho asked Thomas a question. "Have you seen beetle blades yet?" Thomas felt a familiar feeling to that word; so he must have heard something about it. "They are those shucks right there." Minho pointed behind Thomas, and he saw a little bug shaped thing, with glowing red eyes staring right at him. "Its what they use to watch us. The creators. The people who put us into this maze." As Minho continued on, Thomas turned around to face Minho. "Now I knew the creators control them, but I didn't know they could give you information. One say I was relaxing in the Deadheads and all of a sudden I see one come out from behind a tree into a patch of dirt. And you wont believe what it spelled out." Thomas urged Minho to continue, and when he did, he was surprised. "The beetle blade spelled out in the dirt 'you're married' and ran away. Now, the next day I asked Alby if I could make a request for the creators. So I wrote down what I wanted. My weeding ring. And when the supplies came in that week, there was a box with a fingerprint scanner and it scanned my finger so no one else would open the box. Then, it gave me this" Minho pulled out of his pocket, a silver band that reflected the light.

It was the same one from his dream. 

Thomas was dumbfounded. He knew he was married now, and he was married to Minho. Thomas stared at it for a while, before Minho put away back in his pocket. "I always look at it, Everyday before I run. It gives me a since of hope, and I knew I was young while getting it. After I had it, I got only one dream about it. Or, maybe it was a memory. It really wasn't a wedding, it was a play wedding. All of my family and my partner's family thought it was cute, and not many people were there. Not many people of my family was there; only my sister. My partner had a sister and a mom, and that was all who came. It was more of a promise then a wedding. Even the ring fits for this moment..." Minho trailed off, putting the ring on his finger. 

Thomas knew what he had to do once he got back to the Glade; he was going to ask for his ring so he can show Minho. He took off the ring, and put it back in his pants pocket. 

"Do you ever wonder who you were married to?" Thomas asked after a moment of silence, looking at Minho again. He looked up at the sky, almost looking for an answer. Minho hesitated to answer at first, but then told Thomas after a moment of silence. 

"I always thought it would be a nice person....maybe a girl who's got hair like sunshine and the personality of an angel." He looked down angel his feet, stopping the conversation. Thomas looked at him, surprised by his answer. I thought he loved me....that's what he told me yesterday at least. "Until now at least....." Minho continued, mumbling under his breath. Thomas has a glimmer of hope, a smile threatening to make its way onto Thomas's face. He knew he had to ask what Minho meant, but he couldn't say anything because they both heard a rumble. Thomas heard it to his left, ad Minho darted his head over to his right. Thomas realized what the sound was when he saw a tiny gap of light where the maze door was rumbling open, all too slowly. 

The maze, after long hours of torturous running, was finally opening its doors back into the Glade. 

When the door was halfway open, Minho looked at Thomas one last time, trying not to freak out. They had survived a night in the maze, and they finally had enough energy to stand up since they sat down only two hours before. Thomas was exhausted, his weak legs barely helping him up. He tried to grab the wall to help him up to his feet, but it didn't work because there wasn't anything to grab hold to. Thomas was back on his bottom, sitting against the wall. The last thing he heard before falling into a dreamless sleep, was Minho calling Thomas's name and franticly shaking him awake.

Then, Thomas was out like a light.

???

Thomas woke up in the familiar room of Homestead. Specifically, the place where they take sick people. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes to look around at his surroundings. But before he could get a good look at the room, he heard a scream from what seemed a couple rooms down. He knew that scream was Ably, but he didn't know why. He swung his feet over the bed and got up on his feet, feeling energized all of a sudden. Maybe he was asleep for five hours, or five days. Honesty, he wouldn't know the difference if he was told. He was in a dreamless sleep, nothing of Minho invaded his mind like the last dream that he had. He frowned at that, but another scream pierced though his thoughts like a bullet. He started to walk out of the room he was in, before bumping into someone as soon as he stepped out of the door. 

He looked at who he had ran into, only to see a blonde boy smiling at him.

Newt.

"Tommy!" was the first thing he said, hugging Thomas and knocking him back slightly. Thomas smiled and hugged Newt back, laughing a little bit as he pulled away from the boy in front of him. "Where is Alby and Minho?" he asked Newt, noticing his smile fading. "Alby isn't doing so good; he is in the worst state of the changing. He looks awful, and is bloody screaming all the time. It's normal for people going through this stage, but knowing it's the leader of this place gives me the creeps. Minho is still knocked out cold after he carried you here. After you passed out, Minho carried you all the way here. He stayed with you until he got tired and went into another room and passed out there. Yu have been our for a day actually."

When Newt finished, Thomas was in shock. A full day? Is that even possible?

Thomas realized that there were worse problems at the moment, and he had to ask Newt a question before he did anything. "Hey uh, Newt? Am I allowed to request something from the creators?" Newt was surprised, but answered quickly. "Yeah, you are allowed to do that, but may I ask what you want?" Newt stepped back to lean against the wall, crossing his arms and crossing his legs a bit. "Um, I had a personal dream and I would like my personal item back."

Thomas liked his choice of words, and of course Newt agreed for him to drop a paper down the box hole.

About ten minuets later, Thomas was standing in front of the box, paper in hand. He wrote that he wanted his wedding ring back, and pretty soon Thomas dropped it down the hole.

Thomas watched it fall, deep into the black abyss.


	11. Chapter Ten

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER 

ITS NOT PERMANENT

I SWEAR

PLEASE DONT KILL ME 

I LOVE YOU GUYS 

<3

***

"Only fools fall for you, only fools. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall."

***

Thomas woke up with a jolt, forgetting he fell asleep back in his corner of the Glade. It was dark, most likely early morning. He went back to sleep normally, and realized today was the day. 

He would get his ring back. 

This was also the day Thomas had to be present at the gathering that the Keepers were going to have on how he broke the rules by going into the maze.

He really didn't know why he needed to be punished when he saved Alby's life when Thomas tied him up in the vines, but it was a rule to never leave the Glade unless you're a runner. Everyone followed these ruled for a while now, and Thomas knew he just broke the one rule that is the most important for everyone's life. Funny, he thought, I have a habit of breaking rules. Thomas knew he broke the rule to have no feelings attached, and when he found out that Minho was lying to him about Minho loving Thomas, that only made his guilt worse. Thomas tried to not love Minho; he tried so hard. Every free chance he got, he took. He thought all last night about it really. He only got about an hours' worth of sleep. Thomas tried to keep his thoughts to himself, but he felt as if he couldn't keep his feelings balled up inside him.

He considered the fact that he doesn't care what other people thought of their relationship (if they even got into one) and if Minho would care. Minho would care, because he was one of the big guys here in the Glade. 

And honestly, it pained Thomas.

?¿?¿

When Newt came to get him in the morning, he was very tired. He had that trial for breaking the rules, and he was exhausted and ready to fall asleep on the spot. 

He was walking across the Glade with Newt, had suddenly he felt something. He glanced over at Newt, seeing him standing a few feet behind him. Newt suddenly had a look on his face that showed desire, a large wanting of something. Thomas saw a flash of fear in his eyes for a second, but then Newt looked up to see that Thomas was staring. "Follow me" he murmured, and turned around, leaving Thomas confused.

He saw that Newt was heading back towards the Deadheads.

He noticed the prominent limp on his leg, but that didn't matter. What did Newt want? Regardless of what he wanted, he followed Newt deep into the forest.

He stopped walking when he saw Newt, with both hands on the maze wall where Thomas was sleeping. He was mumbling something, before turning around and Thomas hearing a quiet "fuck it" before he was slammed against the nearest tree.

Thomas was startled at first, not expecting Newt to be so strong for his lean frame. His first thought was to fight back, so he raised his hands. But before he could even touch the blonde boy, something odd happened.

He felt something soft against his lips.

After thinking quickly about the situation, he quickly realized Newt was kissing him. 

Thomas felt Newt practically begging him to kiss back, so he did. Their lips moved together in sync, passion flowing through Thomas. He started to feel his hands go to Newt's hips, letting them rest there. Newt's hands were wrapped around Thomas's neck, toying with his hair between his fingers. Thomas slowly traced his tongue across Newt's lips, before Newt gladly opened his mouth for Thomas to explore. When Thomas felt Newt's tongue slide across his, it was actually pleasurable. It wasn't bad, but it was evident that Newt had no idea what he was doing. It was funny how he tried though.

The kiss was slow, passionate. It wasn't too rough or anything, but it was steady. Thomas felt Newt tighten his grip on Thomas's hair, also in the process slightly quicken the kiss. Thomas smiled into the kiss, having an idea that he might try on Newt. He slipped his tongue out of Newt's mouth, teasing him. Newt takes the bait by forcing his tongue into Thomas's mouth. Thomas caught Newt's tongue, and start to suck on it. He heard a moan from Newt's end, a satisfactory effort from Thomas. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Thomas and Newt pulled away. Newt laid his forehead onto Thomas's, heavily breathing. Thomas was really amazed. He opened his eyes to see Newt also looking at him, ready for anything Thomas might try. Newt leaned forward to kiss Thomas again, but before they could touch lips again, both boys heard a tree branch snap.

Thomas internally panicked, and opened his eyes to look at Newt. Newt looked back, and whispered "Get down." Thomas swung past Newt into his spot where he was sleeping, landing with a small thud on the ivy floor. He got into a sleeping position as comfortable as he could look, and quickly shut his eyes before the intruder can see what him and Newt were doing. Before he could even breathe a full breath, he heard a voice about twenty feet from where he was lying on the ground. "Newt? Thomas? You guys are late for the Gathering!" 

It was Minho.

Thomas tried to remain calm, but it seemed if his lungs were just begging for more air, which made sense. He was just making it with the second in command of the Glade, also the boy who he was in love with was coming to find him. Thomas was actually scared for once while he was here. 

Now that he thought about it, there is no reason for him to care what Minho saw. They weren't in a relationship, and in all actual reality, Minho really shouldn't care in the first place. Minho doesn't care about anything but himself, which says too much on his personality. Thomas shouldn't be scared or worried, and for all Minho most likely cared, Thomas could kiss anyone in the Glade. Minho shouldn't care, and he can leave Thomas alone.

If it were that simple. 

He felt someone grab his shoulder and yank him up, and he knew it was Newt. "Pretend I just woke you up." Newt whispered into Thomas's ear, while he was up at eyelevel. He actually yawned, and pretend to be groggy. He really didn't want to go to this gathering, mainly because Minho will be there. Thomas just wanted Minho out of his life, and sadly, that wont happen unless he pushed Minho right in front of a Griever. Thomas almost laughed out loud at the silly thought, and scratched off that idea on the list. He stretched, and saw Minho come into view about five feet ahead of "sleepy" Thomas.

"You shanks are making everyone wait, come on." Minho said in a bitter tone, starting to turn around. Newt helped Thomas fully stand on his feet, and they followed Minho. Every so often on the way to Homestead, Newt's hand would brush against Thomas's. Almost half way there now, was when Thomas realized all he was looking at was Minho's ass. Then a thought occurred to Thomas.

During that kiss he shared with Newt, he never thought of Minho.

***

Minho lead the way all the time it took to head to Homestead. 

It was still early, the doors haven't begun to open yet. 

When they finally reached the little shack, Minho opened the door for the two boys, letting them in to the musty room. Thomas had vague memories from when he first got into the Glade, and getting the rues explained to him. Thomas made his way to the seat inside the semi circle, and sat down. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk. Newt sat down as well as Minho, and Newt spoke before the meeting started.

"Alright, lets get this Gathering started, shall we?"

**TIMESKIP BECAUSE YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENSSSSSSS**

Thomas walked out of the room sort of disappointed. 

He expected to be thrown out or banished, and at the moment, to him, it really seemed to be the best idea. He did not feel like being around Minho any longer, and especially what happened with newt, he definitely didn't want to be around any longer. 

Before Thomas could continue his thoughts, he saw Chuck running to him as fast as he could. His fist was clenched, holding something. When Chuck reached over to Thomas, Minho was behind him almost watching in amusement. It took a minute for Chuck to recover, but when he held out his hand to Thomas, showing a little black box. Thomas knew exactly what it was, and before he could try to open it, Chuck stopped him. "Wait, you need to but your index finger on the middle pf it to open it. At least, that's what the note said. The note that was taped to the box." Thomas smiled at the kid, almost laughing at how much he had to make sure Thomas got the box. "Thank you Chuck" was all Thomas said before he opened the box. It made a slight beep as it opened, and there it was.

His ring.

He heard Minho gasp behind him, and he knew why. Minho had saw how it looked, and it was identical to Minho's ring. He smiled inwardly, but he walked away from Minho before the Asian could say anything about the ring.

He heard Chuck try to catch up to Thomas, but he kept walking to the Deadheads.


	12. Chapter Eleven

"(What if) What if we ran away? (What if) What if we left today? (What if) What if we say goodbye to safe and sound?"

***

Thomas reached his spot in the Deadheads. 

He didn't know why he was anxious, and why he was shanking and sweating. Maybe it was that he finally had the ring in that black box in his hands. It was in his hands. He owned them as of this moment.

He opened the box again, to see if it's really true. As Thomas picks up the ring from it's case, it glimmered in the sunlight. It had one little diamond in the center, and it shone brightly as Thomas rolled the ring around his finger. It was about mid morning, the sun almost halfway to the middle point directly above the Glade. Thomas loved how it never rained here, and that made him slightly happy. In his past life he must have lived in a sunny place to love this weather. 

Being alone now, gave him a moment to think.

He had kissed Newt. The reality really hit him like a truck, because he was busy with the meeting and never had time to think about what he had done. Sure it was the spur of the moment, but in reality Thomas liked the kiss he and Newt shared. It was pleasant; slow even. Nothing like Minho's kisses, which are very rough and demanding. Minho had that affect on people; being demanding and always act like he was in charge, or the boss of whatever they were doing. In this case, minh and Thomas's relationship. Thomas had noticed that Minho took control in almost every situation, and when Thomas kissed Newt, he finally got to try the leadership role. Thomas kind of liked it for the most part, but he didn't really know where to take it from there. But when he touched lips with Newt, something was different. Maybe it was the softness of his lips that distracted him, or maybe it was the taste in his mouth, but something was different with the kiss. He couldn't really could put his finger on it, but something was missing. 

He compared kisses from the two very different boys, and realized that Minho was more pleasurable, while Newt was more soft and loving. If they got in a relationship, Newt and Thomas would be more compatible and have less problems then if Thomas got together with Minho. Everything with the Asian was complicated, and rushed. Things with the Brit were slow and well thought out, he guessed. The boys each had their own way of expressing affection, and the two were very different. So different, Thomas couldn't even begin to compare them. Newt was way more romantic and passionate, while Minho was more of a 'get straight to the point' kind of guy. Thomas hated having to choose, but he didn't have to choose now. He would wait until he really got his thoughts together and wait until things weren't so complex around the Glade. 

He heard footsteps in the distance, closing in on him. Thomas shoved the ring back into his box, then proceeding to put it in his pocked on his left leg. He stood up and walked over to the footsteps, wondering if its who he think it is.

It is him.

Newt walked out from behind a tree, almost too shy to see Thomas after this morning. He looked as if Thomas was never here before, and just randomly showed up one day and Newt never heard he came into the Glade. This wasn't the case.

Thomas walked forward to Newt, wondering what was wrong. He stopped in front of the boy, not wanting to go near him to scare him off. Newt spoke to break the growing tension between them. "This morning...." Thomas broke him off. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry if it was too rushed." Newt looked around first, seeing if anyone was around. No one was near them. "No it wasn't that.....I just don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

That took Thomas aback.

Newt, the second in command, was apologizing for a kiss that was sweat and slow. Thomas didn't understand why Newt would be saying sorry to him after this morning, but maybe it was a good thing. Maybe it gave them a chance to restart. So, thinking this, he took a step forward to the Brit and took him in close. They were now hugging. It wasn't quick or anything, because Newt laid his head on Thomas's shoulder. He could feel Newt's breathing, and Thomas could describe it as slow and steady.

Thomas didn't know how long they hugged, but it had to be at least ten minutes before Newt pulled away. They stared at each other for a while, before Thomas finally broke the silence. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked nicely. The last thing he needed was Newt to leave him at this moment. In all actuality, he really wanted Minho to hug hi like he did, and for Minho to love him back. For all Thomas could do, he could use Newt to get over Minho, but that's cruel and Newt doesn't deserve such an absurd thing. So Thomas decided against that option. What Thomas wanted was a stable relationship with Minho, but he didn't think that was even possible at the moment considering their current state. Thomas was pulled out of his thoughts with a kiss on his lips, and he already knew it was Newt. Thomas wanted to kiss back, but something wasn't letting him. He instantly knew why.

Minho. 

As quick as it came, the kiss ended and Newt had a smile on his face. "I'll leave you alone, yeah? I'll see you tomorrow, alright Tommy?" Newt asked, affection clearly showing in his eyes. Thomas smiled back, and nodded before Newt hugged him again. He knew there was a new smell in his nose from the start, and he realized that this new smell was Newt. 

***

The next day he was placed in the slammer, and it was no fun. 

He was to be let out at sundown, or when the doors closed, and he's already bored out of his mind. Thomas had only been in the slammer for four hours, and it was terrible. He had nothing to do, and he was left alone with his thoughts too, which wasn't really good for him right now. All he thought about was Minho and Newt, not wanting to see the two boys at any point within the next hours to come. All Thomas wanted was to be alone, and he got that wish while he was sitting on the slammer floor, thinking about everything that could come to his mind. 

Soon he laid down on the dirt floor and fell asleep. 

***

Thomas was being woken up by a shake, and he opened his eyes right away to see Minho waking him up. He inwardly rolled his eyes, and got up. "So shank, how was the nap?" Minho mockingly stated to Thomas, a smirk on his perfect face. Thomas left without answering, and made his way to the Deadheads. What Thomas didn't know, was that Minho was following him. 

Thomas reached his spot, and was ready to fall asleep as soon as he laid down. He groaned when he heard the footsteps come near him. "Minho, I don't feel like seeing you right now!" Thomas yelled, showing agitation and anger towards the Asian boy. Minho walked in front of Thomas, hands on his hips. Minho spoke before Thomas. "No, I will not leave. We need to talk, Thomas." After saying this, he sat down in front of Thomas, cross legged. Thomas had no choice, so he sat up and decided to face Minho head on. If they wanted to fight, then so be it. Thomas didn't care anymore. What Thomas did care about, was how badly this was going to leave him affected. Minho had left a huge scar on Thomas, and it wasn't the 'battle scar' Thomas wants. It's like a parasite scar, where Minho had latched into Thomas's heart and wouldn't let go. And Thomas hated it with all his being.

They were facing each other now, just gazing into each other's eyes. Thomas didn't want to do this now, he was too tired and just plain lazy to deal with his problems at the moment. Minho lifted his arm up to touch Thomas's face, caressing it slightly before taking his thumb and stroking Thomas's cheek. Instinctively, Thomas leaned into his hand, closing his eyes. Minho scooted closer, their knees touching. Minho was still stroking Thomas's cheek, in slow movements. It was relaxing for Thomas, and he honestly never wanted to leave this position. "It's late Thomas...." he heard Minho say, but completely ignore him. Thomas was too in the zone to hear what the other boy was saying. He also heard Minho sigh before leaning forward to kiss a gentle kiss on Thomas's soft lips. It wasn't full of lust or anything of that nature; it was more....full of love. He pulled away as quick as he leaned in. "Let's go to bed then." Minho simply stated, getting up from his spot.

Thomas opened his eyes, not expecting Minho to leave just yet. Thomas was surprised when Minho was behind him, pulling him down to the ground. Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas, pulling him close to him. Right before Thomas fell into a dreamless sleep, he heard a whisper in his ear.

"I'll never let go."


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Because they took our love and filled it up, filled it up with novocaine and now I'm just numb."

***

Thomas woke up with a warmth spread all around his body. 

He didn't realize what was the heat, or where it was coming from, but it was comforting. He never wanted to leave. After a while of being half awake, he was fully awake when he felt a deep breath go down his neck, and down to his back. Thomas panicked, his hurt speeding up and his breathing becoming faster by the second. He felt arms around his waist, and he was snuggled inside someone's chest. Thomas felt around a little, and had sparks go up his arms from touching this person's arm. He knew that spark from anywhere, and he realized it was just Minho.

But did Minho sleep with him the whole night?

In all honest truth, Thomas did not want to know. Why was Minho being all lovey - dovey now? It didn't make sense, and it surly would be bad if anyone found them like this. Sure, Minho was great and all, but Thomas felt as if he was constricted in this relationship (if this was even counted as a relationship). All Thomas needed was less drama in his life, and more action; like the maze. Thomas hated the maze; that was for sure. But boy, did it get his heart pumping. Now Thomas would begin his way of being a runner tomorrow, but today, he had to speak to Alby.

The Med-jacks said he would be awake today, and he was determined to keep him and Minho's relationship in hiding, he needed to speak with the leader. Which he didn't NOT want to do. In fact it was the last thing Thomas ever wanted to do at the moment. 

It was still early morning, and the doors must have been closed due to the boy holding him. Thomas had to get up soon, and he didn't want to wake Minho, but he had to get up. Thomas started to move, but Minho only pulled him tighter into his chest. Thomas was getting aggravated now, but he also did not want to wake Minho from his peaceful slumber. Thomas was getting squished now, and he wanted out as soon as possible. He turned to face Minho, only to find the Asian staring back at him with his beautiful eyes. It made Thomas jump a little, and hearing a little laugh come from Minho. It made Thomas happy knowing the other boy was happy as well.

It would never be this happy between them again.

Thomas stared at the boy, before eventually saying that he had to visit Alby and talk to him about what he saw in the Maze and whatnot. Minho listened, but did not let Thomas go just yet. Minho knew what he had to do to make Thomas stay with him forever.

Ever since the trial, he wanted to give Thomas the hint that he actually loved him. Minho was always worried about that people would say about them being together, and did not want to be seen as the weak person dating the Greenie. Minho did not care any longer, due to the fact Thomas was drifting away, and he did not want to lose Thomas to anyone here in the Glade. Minho had plenty of time to think about his situation with Thomas, and he realized that this cannot go on any longer. Minho was sure that he loved Thomas, and nothing could ever come between them. At least, that's what Minho thought. But what Minho said to Thomas in the next few seconds, was the final weight lifted off of his shoulders. It had been bothering him all night, and honestly, Minho should have done it sooner. A lot sooner.

"Thomas...will you be my boyfriend?"

The first thing Thomas thought when he heard that sentence that Minho had uttered, was no. Absolutely not. Never. Thomas thought Minho was playing tricks, and it really confused him on why Minho said that he never had feelings for Thomas in the first place (it was just for the pleasure) and was now asking for Thomas to be Minho's boyfriend. It just didn't add up to him. But then, he would finally get his wish for Minho to love him. It was forever his wish for it to happen, and it might finally come true. But Thomas spoke his mind, and let it out.

"No"

Minho looked at Thomas with a straight face, nothing changing his expression. Then, it suddenly displayed a flash of hurt, but quickly faded away into an aggravated face staring back at Thomas. Minho quickly let go of Thomas, and Thomas took his chance to get up and leave.

Happiness could never last forever, even in what seemed so good.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, a saying itched at his brain. He couldn't place where it came from, but it suddenly came to him when he came out of the Deadheads and walked across the Glade in early morning.

"If it feels good, tastes good, then it must be mine"

***

Thomas walked into Homestead, ready to face whatever came his way with the leader. This isn't want Thomas wanted to do all day, and he honestly hated what he was about to do.

He made his way down to where the Med-Jacks were, and asked Clint where Alby was. Clint pointed down the little hallway, and stated that it was the last door on the right hand side. Thomas thanked him, and headed down the hall, towards his appending doom.

When he opened the door, a groan was heard from the boy in the bed. A voice followed. 

"Clint, I told you, I don't want to talk to anyone but Thomas right now. Please leave."

Thomas smiled, because he knew it was Ably. And funny, how he was requesting Thomas and only Thomas. "Um...its me Alby." he simply stated, trying to be calm and collected. He say the boy try to sit up, but Alby was too weak to move. He sighed and laid down.

"Now since you're here, sit. We need to talk."

Thomas instantly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and hesitated to sit in the chair that was beside Alby's bed. He eventually walked foreword, and sat in the old, wooden chair that was facing Alby. No one spoke for a while, before Alby stated only two words full of venom at Thomas. "Maze. Now." Thomas flinched at the tone of his voice, but understood what he meant. "You mean....what you saw, or what happened?" Alby looked annoyed, so Thomas just let it all spew out.

"Well, ill tell you both. Let's start with before the Maze came into the picture first. Me and Minho would meet in the Deadheads, to do what we call a deal. It would be where we would use each other sexually, and no matter what happened we could have no feelings for each other. I, sadly failed at this task. So in the Maze, we had an argument why I came to help you guys in the Maze. Minho was saying on how I only cared for him because he was my only source of pleasure here, and that's not true. I realized I loved him, but he said he loved be back. I was happy, but he ended up leaving me with you. Now we did not expect you to wake up, and when you did it was when he confessed to me. Now, when he left, I tied you to the wall of ivy to save you. Eventually, when we came back to the Maze, Minho told me that he didn't really love me and he was just lying. I was crushed. And we got you both back here, and gave you the serum and you are alive now. And if you think I'm making this all up for a good story to tell, talk with Minho. He will back me up."

When Thomas stopped talking, Alby was wide eyed and staring at the boy in front of him. Alby closed his eyes for a second, ad when he opened his eyes he just told Thomas to leave the room. He would talk to Minho later. 

***

Thomas was eating his sandwich by the box again, feeling the air and the sunlight on his skin.

He looked in the distance and saw a figure walking towards him, and realized it was Newt. He saw Newt made a hand motion over to the Deadheads, and started walking there. Thomas knew what was going to happen, and since people were walking around, he decided to keep cover and eat the rest of his lunch before following Newt into the Deadheads.

When Thomas got to the corner, he saw Newt against the wall. He smiled when he saw Thomas, and brought Thomas in for another sweet kiss. They kissed before Thomas led Newt to the ground.

It was the first time Thomas did anything sexual with a person who wasn't Minho. He loved it.

Little did he know, Minho was watching with tears in his eyes from a distance.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"You're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece"

***

Thomas was laying down with Newt, his arms around the boy who was heavily panting in his arms. 

They were both sweating, and panting on to each other's necks. Newt's face fit perfectly into Thomas's neck, and vise versa. Thomas was happy, and he hope Newt was too. It was now late afternoon, and it was hot. Thomas was shirtless, and Newt was as well. They were just holding each other, feeling the love and emotion through their actions. Thomas felt a kiss on his neck, and felt a wave of pleasure shoot through him. Here we go again, Thomas thought. 

All of a sudden, he felt something wet go along his whole neck.

Newt had licked him.

Thomas jumped, letting Newt go and backing up slightly, feeling the wet saliva on his neck. He looked at Newt with an annoyed face, just to see the other boy laughing with his hand across his stomach. Newt was laughing really hard, and it was the best thing Thomas had seen in the Glade. Thomas looked for his shirt, and when he found it, he wiped the spit on it and threw it aside. Soon enough, he started laughing as well.

Now they looked like shirtless, red faced idiots who were laughing for no reason. But they were both happy.

After they stopped and got a grip on reality, they were probably really loud. Someone might have heard them, but in all honesty, Thomas nor Newt actually cared. Let them see. Let them see the pure happiness that flowed through the boys. 

Newt was tired, and Thomas could see that from the look in his eyes. He wondered if they should go get dinner, knowing that people would question on where they both went. Or, they could go to sleep early and Thomas needed to go running tomorrow. He completely forgot.

He decided on the latter, and pulled Newt close again. 

He sighed when Newt was close to him again, feeling joy in his chest. Thomas spoke first, Newt soon following. "Hey, I'm going to go to sleep. I need to run tomorrow. Is this alright?" "Oh, yeah, sure. I'll just stay here with you." Thomas nodded and flipped newt around, pulling the lean boy into his chest. Before Thomas fell asleep, he had to sort some things out first, and then he could peacefully rest his tired eyes. 

Thomas decided to address what he knew for sure before anything else.

He knew that Thomas "loves" him. Now what Minho said in the morning about he wanting Thomas to be his boyfriend, Minho might actually love him. Thomas did not know that. He also knew that he liked Newt, but what he didn't know is when to tell him, if he decided to tell Newt at all. It was the thought of telling Newt that Thomas liked him that made his stomach do flips, and the same goes for Minho in all actuality. This scared Thomas for sure. Thomas also knew that both of the boys he liked are at risk for being found out with their infliction with Thomas, and Thomas did not want this for sure. The last thing he knew, was that he doesn't know how to feel about the two boys.

This, was very, very, bad. 

***

When Thomas woke up, he was being shaken from his sleep. He knew it was Minho waking him up for running early in the morning, and Thomas suddenly felt a huge hole in his chest when he realized something.

Thomas was cold. Newt had left.

Thomas didn't expect Newt to stay anyway, but he really want him to. At the same time, if Minho found Thomas spooning Newt, let's say that would not be the best thing. Thomas knew that Minho liked Thomas now, and he didn't want to hurt Minho at all. Little did Thomas know, Minho was already immensely hurt from what happened yesterday. "Shank, get up. We have to go." spoke Minho, venom all in his voice. Thomas knew this wasn't going to be a good day. 

After Thomas went and changed into more comfortable clothes, he and Minho stood at the maze door. Thomas was still a little tired, and since he was woken pretty early, he had dark bags under his eyes. His eyes hurt and he couldn't see very clearly, but when the doors opened in front of him, his eyes bloomed into a full image of the corridor inside the maze. Thomas felt something brush his hand, and looked over to see Minho with a concerned look on his face. Thomas nodded and saw Minho start a slow jog into the maze. Thomas followed into the entrance, getting a familiar feeling as he looked at the ivy covered walls.

***

After running for what seemed like hours, Minho stopped in front of a 3 way turn. Minho turned to Thomas and started to speak. "Now how do you suppose we mark our way around this maze?"

Thomas was confused at the question Minho was asking. He looked around, and saw vines along the walls. "We could take those vines down with a small knife" Thomas stated, looking at the wall to his right. Minho smiled at the newbie, and took his knife from its holder from his bag on his back. "Now, if you're running all the time, you don't have time to stop and mark your place. Yu have to drag the knife on the wall to mark your place, and the vines will fall. Like this."

Minho ran back a little bit, and told Thomas to move out of the way. What happened next seemed to be in slow motion for Thomas. 

Minho took a stance and started running. He headed for the vines, and Thomas could clearly see the sweat on his forehead when he ran. Minho kept running until he stretched his muscular arm out at the vines, his knife in hand. The vines were cut instantly, and Minho stopped running about 10 meters afterward. He turned around to look at his work, and smiled slightly. Minho looked at Thomas, who stood there looking at Minho instead of the vines he just cut. Minho cocked his head to the side a little, an action that Thomas found a little cute. He was looking at Minho instead of the vines because of how damn sexy he looked while cutting them. After that thought, Thomas felt a pang of guilt and looked at the ground.

"We never really resolved our situation yesterday." Minho said, walking a step or two closer to Thomas. All Thomas wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die (hey, he could use the box and jump in). Thomas did not want to talk about this subject at all. Minho took another step closer, and now he was arms reach from Thomas. "Oh come on Thomas, talk to me." 

"What would you like me to say then?" he snapped, not meaning for that to come out as harsh as it did. He had to admit, he was tired and never wanted to be near Minho at all in the first place. "What do you want , then Thomas! Make up your shucking mind!"

Thomas stood dumbfounded. What did Minho mean by that? Could he possible know about him and Newt? Could he have seen Thomas follow Newt into the forest?

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked back, looking at the Asian in front of him. And for the first time, they truly saw each other. Thomas saw something he never thought he would see in Minho's eyes, ever, to him or someone else. Whatever the circumstance that Minho would have this look, Thomas would have never guessed what he saw in Minho's eyes.

Love. Pure love.

Suddenly, Thomas's heart broke in is chest. His hand went to his chest, and felt that there was no physical wound. Why was he hurting so bad? Thomas knew about love, and that it was supposed to hurt sometimes. But what Thomas never imagined was the pain he was feeling right now. His heart seemed to shatter right in front of his eyes, making it impossible to focus on Minho at that moment. It was always easy to focus on Minho for Thomas, but at the moment it was a horrible tsk that sent shivers down Thomas's spine. Minho then spoke words that Thomas would want to hear for the rest of his life 

"Kiss me."

They crashed together in a swift movement since they were so close, and they already knew what to do. It was passionate, and the small kisses and breath intakes were what Thomas loved the most. The small pausing for breath, the tin kisses on the corner of his lips, the light brushing of lips together, barely touching, and the hands in his hair are what Thomas savored from Minho while they were sharing a kiss. Minho's hands raked along Thomas's back, before Thomas realized this was wrong. 

He pulled away.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"Please take my hand, we're in foreign land."

***

Teresa Angus ended waking up the next day. When she did, she immediately searched for Thomas in the forest, and also triggered the sky to turn grey. She said that she triggered the ending. They talked before ending up being caught by Minho and some others, asking where this new girl was. Teresa also wrote something on her arm before she cane to find Thomas. It was 'WICKED is good.'

Whatever that meant. 

After the maze, Thomas heard some voice in his head. It was a girls voice, saying everything was going to change soon, and to relax. Thomas couldn't get the girl to talk back. It only ended up to be Teresa, and he tried to talk to her many times in the days after. He never did. 

Teresa had gotten close to him too. She didn't connect well with the other Gladers, mainly because they didn't want to be friends with a girl, especially the first one in the Glade. She didn't mind, but she hung out with Thomas, Newt, and Minho most of the time. It stayed like that for a while, just them. Maybe a couple days. Soon, Thomas and Minho found a hole where the Grievers disappear to. They named it the Griever Hole. 

This hole, was a mystery by choice. Minho didn't like tat hole at all, since it was invisible and the whole sky was a mess. Minho did not take the grey sky lightly. He was really hurt, and didn't see Thomas for two days. After that they slowly eased into conversation again. Slowly. 

Thomas was now a runner, still getting used to the long runs with Minho, and most of all, the sexual tension between them. Thomas didn't know that Minho had seen him and Newt in the woods, but Thomas knew that Minho wasn't very happy with him. After that kiss in the maze it was pretty much dialed down between them. Newt was the same story, and Thomas had been so caught up in the present that he forgot about Newt most of the time. He felt horrible for it, but it had to be done with the new sky color. Mostly Thomas lately has been eating on the bench before the Box, thinking on what to do about the situations he were in. The one with the Glade, them Minho, then Newt, and then how to get out of the damn maze. 

One day, Teresa had an idea. She took all of the paper that Frypan had and put all of the maps ever made together. The first thing that came up was an outlined letter F . Soon, people who the leadership could trust, were working on the words while Thomas and Minho ran.

For the past couple days, ever since Teresa woke up, the Grievers could get into the Glade since the doors wouldn't close. Galls left with them, and eventually came back, saying the monsters would take one person every night until they finally solved the puzzle, and then escape the death trap the Glade had set them up in. It was disappointing of course, but they hadn't figured it out until a day later. 8 people have died since then, being taken by the Grievers. 

***

I am tired of this place

I hope people change 

I need time to replace

What I gave away

And my hopes, they are high

I must keep them small

Though I try to resist

I still want it all

***

Thomas and Minho came up with a plan to go through the Griever Hole, and besides the fact that they were scared out of their minds, they decided to go trough with the plan. Apparently there is a secret computer room where you ender in the passcode, and they might have just found it.

***

Chuck was a laid back kid.

He didn't really do anything, but he really idolized Thomas. He saw Thomas as a brave soldier, who never went down without a fight. This changed when he saw Thomas and Minho arguing about a matter that Chuck did not know.

'I never did anything to you, and yet you go with him?'

'You lied to me when you said you loved me! How is that anything different?'

'One is cheating, one is lying!'

'You don't love me in the first place! Why do you care if I do things with other people?'

'Because you're mine Thomas!'

Chuck walked away.

***

The day has come to go into the maze. 

Everyone was ready to go with food and water for the running part, and who knows what lies ahead. Thomas was leading with Minho since this was their section, and now Newt limped beside Thomas. They shared a glance before awkwardly looking away. Thomas risked a glance with the Asian next to him, but he didn't do what Newt did again. He looked at Minho in the eyes, which were full of pride. Minho pulled Thomas in to whisper into his ear. 

'My last attempt'

Minho then pulled Thomas in into a kiss. No one saw since it was so quick.

Little did Thomas know, tat would be the last touch he would have of Minho for a while. 

 

-END OF BOOK ONE-

 

OMG I'm really happy I got to write this story for you guys!

YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL 

This story is also on ao3, and on wattpad.

Wattpad: I will write the book first, and them publish the book as a whole like did this story

Ao3: I will post chapter by chapter like I did in this book, but with the sequel

It is called: "Is It Bad In The Scorch?"

Cya guys later!!!!

<3333


End file.
